Blizzard Storm: Waterfall Romance
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: -Warning: Mature Content enclosed- Three days after defeating the rebels, Sakido and Eric become closer together.


**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Stopping at the edge of the crystal clear water, I smiled as I looked up towards the top of the source of all this water; a lightly roaring waterfall. I needed a bath, and this waterfall was going to be the reason I finally got to fully clean myself in a long while. My wound had healed surprisingly fast, as Eric had said bullet wounds took weeks to fully heal, and it was only three days ago that I had been shot.

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts from it, I reached up and grabbed the top of my gown, but I stopped as I swiveled my ears in all directions. I didn't want to disrobe myself while if there was someone watching, but once I confirmed that there was not a single living being within the area, I did a double check with my eyes; one could never be too sure. I wasn't too worried if Eric found me though... but he was busy back in our temporary camp in the forest.

Pulling the holdings of my robe off, I felt a cold breeze run through my fur, and even though it wasn't as cold as when I was soaring in the skies, it was still enough to elicit a soft shiver from my body. _It's alright... Eric isn't here, nobody else is here... it is just me, the waterfall, and nice calming nature..._

Once my robe was free from my body, I stretched my wings out and let them pop back into a more comfortable position. Once my wings felt better, instead of cramped how they did when I didn't fly, I knelt down and grabbed my robe, and placed it between a few nearby rocks so that it wouldn't get wet, or get blown away.

Turning around, I made sure to slowly walk in, as the water felt extremely cold. It wasn't as bad as I had been expecting, but the chilliness still forced me to walk in slowly. As the water climbed up my legs, I felt a few more chills running up my back, but once the water reached my stomach, I felt an even worse shiver run up my back. My wings flared out a bit from the shivers, but I ignored them as I made my way further into the water.

Once the water flowed over my breasts, and began to approach my neck, the deepness ceased to increase. Stopping where I was, I remained as motionless as I could as my body began to fully adjust to the waters temperature, and while it did, I felt my thoughts drift towards my beloved. Eric may be a median man, but that was where our differences ended. We both had a sense of good, and while I knew it would be strange to date a median, my thoughts drifted back to his demon form. Just the thought of him as a fire demon sent shivers down my back, and I felt a smile gracing my muzzle the more I thought about it.

By now, the water was comfortably warm, and while it caressed my bodies in places that haven't been for a while, pleasure filled my mind as I speculated about how Eric would appear as a demon. In the few times he had been in his demon form, I had only ever seen him in little more than rags, and while I knew he was muscular in his median form, he seemed so much stronger as a demon. His body could've been chiseled out of the strongest rocks in hell for all I cared, and while he wasn't the strongest soul I had ever seen, he was a person that I loved and cared for. However, my love wasn't so weak that it only came from his looks. What I really loved about him was who he was as a person, and recently, I had begun to fantasize about how it would be to have him as my first. My first and only lover...

At first, it had been innocent enough, nothing more than merely gazing off with a dazed expression, but lately it had begun to escalate. Now, the simple touches, kisses, and grazes with Eric had started to turn me on in ways I haven't felt for a very long time, and it had been with a great difficulty that I hadn't taken him last night. When we had been kissing, I had immediately been thrusted into one of my fantasies about him, and my arousal had only increased when I had opened my eyes to see Eric as his fire demon self again. That was another thing as well. Lately Eric had been spending more and more of his time in his demon form rather than his human form…not that I was complaining about it. However, the constant arousal was starting to take its toll on my mentality, so much so that I had nearly attacked Eric out of lust when his back had been turned earlier, wanting nothing more than to pin him to the ground and mate with him…and it was becoming harder and harder to keep that desire in check and hidden from Eric. I knew he loved me, but I wasn't sure if he was ready for us to become that intimate yet, and I didn't want to rush (or rather force) him into doing something against his will…

Sighing slightly, I soon found myself near the base of the waterfall and as I looked up and at the falling water, I brought a hand from under the water and brought it to my face. When I wiped my palm across my muzzle, I saw pieces of dirt dislodge themselves from my fur. Feeling a bit disgusted with how dirty I felt, I moved forward as I lowered my ears to prevent water from getting into them too much.

Standing under the waterfall felt strange, but the feeling of water pounding on my ears, along with the sound of the water all around me brought a calming feeling to my distraught mind. Reaching a hand up as I held my breath, I closed my eyes, and I began to run my hands over my muzzle and through my hair. Gradually, the feeling of small pieces of dirt under my palms decreased as I continued to bathe in the cool water, and the more I worked, the smoother my fur began to feel. Sliding my hands up, I worked my way to my ears. Something I kept guarded from Eric, as strange as it was to keep a secret from him, was that my ears were highly sensitive. Not just to hearing, but to touch as well. The few times he had touched them over our travels had been strange, but the more my feelings developed for him, the more and more they had begun to feel pleasurable. It was disappointing however that I couldn't bring pleasure to myself though when I cleaned them.

Working my way from the bases of each ear, I swiped my hands and claws lightly over the surface of the fur down to the tips. The strokes were meant to make the fur on my ears lie down and in a straighter fashion.

Opening my eyes slowly as I moved out from under the waterfall, I felt heat flush into my cheeks as I saw Eric finish taking off what little remained of his clothes after our last battle with the rebels, revealing EVERYTHING to me. He was on the opposite bank of where I placed my robe, so I knew that he wouldn't know I was here currently. I could always tell him I was here, but I wanted to see what would happen first, so when he started to look towards the water, I quickly backed under the falls, and I found an alcove behind the falling water that I hadn't noticed before. The most amazing thing about this alcove was that while one couldn't see into it (proof of that was that I only JUST realized it was here), I was actually able to see out of it and watch Eric make his way into the water without him seeing me...

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Sloshing my way deeper into the water, I smiled as I ignored the chill. I had a decent pile of fire wood back at mine and Sakido's camp like area, and while I wasn't too worried about anyone stumbling across it, I had still hidden my weapons. Sakido wasn't there upon my arrival, so that meant that she was probably off flying somewhere. I had maintained a strict 'no fly' rule over her for the past few days, but once I confirmed that her wound wouldn't reopen during her flights, I had lifted that rule. It wasn't like I could enforce my will upon her, but she seemed to value my word over her own, which was something I was thankful for at the moment, as while even at the time I knew she was probably able to fly without harming herself via her wound, I still hadn't wanted her to risk hurting herself during her flights, especially when that can easily be avoided. What had really surprised me though was that when I checked her wounds again, her body showed almost no signs of her bullet wound despite the short time that had passed. However, I just shrugged it off as either demons healing faster than humans, or that it was due to her having some connection to magic that helped heal wounds faster.

Magic... it was something I still didn't fully understand, but as long as I was able to use it, I wasn't complaining.

"Ah... that's better..."

Sinking down into the water, I closed my eyes as I let myself sink under the surface of the small lake like pond, and when I was under, I kept my breath in as I swiped my hands through my hair. I might not have soap, but water always worked just fine. I knew that there wasn't going to be any fish in this water, as if there had been, there would've been signs on the surface of the water; such as algae, plants that fed on bacteria, and the surface wouldn't be quite as clear. Either way, as long as there was no life in this water, I was fine.

Breaching the surface, I quickly swept my head back and forth, making water fly from over my eyes, and I used my fingers to wipe away and additional water that may have still remained. Once I was sure that it wasn't going to be an issue, I opened my eyes, and I decided to increase my pleasure in this water a bit. _Median water, prepare to become my hot tub!_

I chuckled as I brought my hands above the water, and I activated the magic in my body, and saw twin fireballs form in my hands. That was something I had learned; I was easily able to utilize magic as a human, but on much weaker scales than when I was in my demon form. Also, when I thought of anything that was related to happy events, or even anything that filled me with particularly strong emotions, I was able to utilize magic so much easier.

Lowering my hands beneath the surface of the water, I felt the heat slowly dissipate, but the water still warmed up by a few degrees. "Eh... it was bound to fail..."

Making my way towards the water fall, I had to swim a bit as I was no longer able to reach the bottom of the lake, but I still was determined to take a shower. Smirking a bit, I shook my head a bit as the falling water began to land on my face. I squinted my eyes as I reached the falling water, but I was making my way to the back of the falls, where there was almost always a slightly elevated ledge that the cascading water couldn't erode. It would be easier to take a shower there, as I wouldn't need to hold my breath from being pushed under the water, as well as making it to where I wouldn't need to keep swimming.

Coming out of the other side, I shook my head a bit to get the water from my eyes, and as found the ledge with my feet, I brought one hand up to wipe water from my eyes, while my other reached out for a grip on anything to steady me.

My hand slid across wet fur instead, along with the feeling being firm as well as rounded. Shooting my eyes open, I saw Sakido in front of me, and she was leaned back as far as she could go, and my hand resided on her shoulder. I swallowed thickly as my eyes saw something that made me feel like a man on fire, and I couldn't resist the hardening feeling.

Tearing my eyes from her larger than expected breasts, I felt my cheeks burning even more ferociously, and I was now staring into Sakido's wide eyes, and while her cheeks were just as read as my own, I saw her eyes were twinkling. She didn't seem mad, rather surprised, and when I closed my eyes briefly as I felt the familiar feeling of my body shifting, changing from a human into a demon again, and I knew that if my arousal wasn't obvious before, it certainly was now.

Once my eyes were open, I saw the blush was deeper, yet her eyes darted over my body. I backed away as I averted my gaze and said, "I-I'm s-sorry for m-my intrusion Sa-"

I was stopped as Sakido grabbed my arm, and I flinched, but that was before she pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt myself twitch a bit as she pulled my body against her own, and when I was touching her body, a multitude of things occurred to me. The first thing was how amazing Sakido's breasts felt squished between our chests, along with how soft they felt as well the more she moved against my body; it was all I could do to not reach up and grasp one in my hands. The second, was my member slid over Sakido's leg, and the smoothness of her fur there sent shivers down my spine. The third thing was how Sakido moaned in the kiss.

Feeling a bit of an overwhelming sensation in my stomach, I pushed back a bit, but Sakido's grip only tightened on me, but she pulled her muzzle from my own. She kept her eyes closed, but when she spoke, it sounded like she was threatening me, while doing so in a husky tone that spoke volumes. "You are _not _going anywhere until you fulfill both of our desires..."

Before I had a say, her muzzle was against my own, and I found her tongue sliding over my own. It wasn't until her thoughts were broadcasted over to my own that I knew what she wanted.

_A-Are you s-sure Sakido...?_

The firm nod from her during our kiss confirmed it, but it wasn't until she sent me her thoughts did it show me how much she wanted it, _**'I have never been more sure in my life about anything. Now take me as more than we already are, I want to be your mate!'**_

With a smirk growing over my muzzle, I found myself pushing back against her, and now our tongues wrestled as I brought a hand up and squeezed one of her ears very gently, yet firmly. I was rewarded with a wave of pleasure, along with a moan from Sakido. Once her muzzle was free from my muzzle, I moved past her lips as I squeezed her ear some more, along with lightly twisting it.

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Th-This is it! I could hardly believe what I was doing, having surrendered to my body's urges. The moment Eric shifted from his human form to his demon form (which I was finding more and more attractive each time I saw it), the last of my restraint fell apart, and before I knew it I had grabbed my beloved and pulled him close, pressing our naked bodies against each other in a tight embrace. As I enjoyed the feel of his surprisingly soft fur against mine, along with the feel of his well-defined muscles pressed against my belly and breast, one thought burned in my mind. Normally demons only mate for the sole reason of reproduction, with the parents usually going their separate ways after mating. That was true even for my own parents. However, I knew that would not happen here. This was the man I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to claim as my mate, and in turn let him claim me as his mate, to be with him for the rest of my days, to bare children with him. In this moment all that mattered to me was the man in my arms, as I lost myself in both our passion, as well as the bliss I was feeling at this moment.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Her moans became louder, and I felt both my ears facing her as I lightly kissed her neck. I don't know where it came from, but something that felt like basic instincts, like shooting a weapon, came to me; and I opened my muzzle and gently nipped at her neck. She moaned louder, and when her body squeezed harder against my own, I pulled away and began to kiss her neck again. The feeling didn't come to me again, but it concerned me that something like that happened.

Pushing those concerns aside as Sakido moaned some more, I began to trail light kisses down her neck. Once I reached the base of her neck, the skin became fuller, and the fur thicker. Smiling as I twisted her ear a bit, I felt her shudder, before she asked, "E-Eric... what are you doing...?"

Ignoring her question for now, I pulled my hand from her ear, and placed both hands on her wings, directly behind where her breasts were. Smiling a bit, I leaned forward, and stuck my tongue out. I trailed my tongue from the bottom of her slowly and lightly, but I applied pressure the further north I went. While I felt her tensing up, it wasn't until I slid my tongue over her nipple did she seem to snap, and a long moan erupted from her muzzle. I shook in pleasure as I the feelings of pleasure we were both feeling were shared and multiplied over our link, along with the feeling I got as my ears were drinking in every sound she made.

Moving my muzzle back over her breast, I opened my mouth up, before pushing it forward, and sucking on her breast firmly. Another moan greeted my ears, but I pulled her closer to me as I felt my tongue dancing over her breast. The fur here was softer than anywhere else I had yet to explore, but the texture, along with how firm it felt caused me to want more. Pulling away, I switched my muzzle over to the other one while I thought, _No need to favor one more than the other..._

Forcing my muzzle over as much of her breast as I could, I felt her shuddering with every stroke of my tongue over her fully erect nipple, and with each moan, I increased my pace and pressure. It was like I was intoxicated. I only felt better with more and more!

"E-Eric... e-enough! I... I want y-you to... AH YES!"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I wasn't exactly sure what Eric was doing, but the pleasure I felt was incredible as his tongue gently stroked my nipples, sending shivers throughout my body. However, at the same time I felt frustration well up in me. I wanted him to sate the desire that burned in me and in him as well, yet he continued to tease me, toying with my body, and while I was certainly enjoying it, it wasn't what I wanted. What I needed.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I smiled as I lightly sucked on her nipple, eliciting another moan from her, only this time I felt her claws find and dig into my back, but I didn't feel any pain, only pleasurable waves of motion through my body.

Sakido pushed me back at arm's length, and when she was looking into my eyes, she looked at me with an expression akin to anger, but with an undefinable lust as well, before she said breathlessly, "E-Eric... I w-want you to m-mate with me... not t-tease me..."

Feeling my smile drop a bit, I asked once again, "Are you sure you want to go that far?"

When she nodded, she said, "Yes... but please be c-careful... this is my f-first time..."

Feeling my eyes widen a bit, I looked towards her, before asking, "Your _first?_ How is that possible!? Every demon should be chasing you with how beautiful you are!"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Hearing him say that, I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, though inwardly I frowned at the painful memories that also brought up. While it's true I had been an elite warrior, that was it really. Amongst the other demons in hell I had always been an odd one out, which was one of the many reasons why my old life was…lonely to say the least. Mentally shaking my head to push aside the thought and banish those memories, I focused solely on the moment, and on this man whom I loved with all my heart.

Giving Eric a smile, I pulled him closer and pressed my muzzle against his again, giving him a light kiss, before pulling away and whispering to him, "Remember…gentle…" The past was the past, and it would never come back, which to me, was for the better. All that mattered to me right now was this very moment.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Nodding my head a bit, I moved closer to her, and I first used my hand to find her delicate area. When I ran my fingers over it, she shuddered as she moaned lowly, and I smirked a bit, before I spread her vagina's lips apart. Guiding myself towards her, I felt her tense up when my tip pushed against her entrance. She moaned lightly, and I slowly pushed my way into her.

I felt no resistance upon entering her, and I even managed to sheath myself three quarters of the way into her before I felt the back of her vagina. She shuddered lightly, and she let out a small mewling like noise. When I pushed harder, she flinched a bit, before she said softly, "D-Do that again..."

Doing so, I applied a bit more pressure, and when her womb tightened around me, she moaned lightly, "again..."

Once more, I did so, and when I did, I felt her walls work around a bit, but I didn't stop there. I forced my way a bit more into her, and if the pleasure as any indicator, she was enjoying the feeling. Slowly sliding out of her, I heard her beginning a protest, before I firmly slid back into her. I managed to push myself into her entirely, and she let out a moan akin to a growl. Smiling a bit, I pulled out again, and I repeated the process again, but harder. Even with the water, I managed to hear a light smacking sound, and she moaned again, but this time with some added vocabulary, "B-BY THE GODS! Y-Yes!"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Yes! Yes! Yes! I mentally screamed as I felt Eric enter me. The feelings that welled up in me as we became one were indescribable. For a moment, it felt like a piece that I never even realized was missing had finally been found, and I almost felt like I would lose my mind in the bliss I felt. The pain I had initially felt upon the loss of my virginity was absolutely meaningless in the face of the sheer pleasure we shared, and it only grew more and more each time I felt him thrust into me, our hips smacking into each other in a rhythm that may as well have been music to my ears, while the claws on my hands lightly raked across his back, eliciting a pleasured shiver from him.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Smirking a bit, I leaned forward, and while I snaked one hand down and squeezed her ass on one side, I very gently pulled her head down and kissed her. She pushed deeper into the kiss as she turned her muzzle sideways while pulling my head closer. Smiling as she did that, I lowered my hand down, and began to rub both sides of her butt.

Sliding into her softer now, I felt her moan with the motions, but while it was softer, I was going faster than before. With every thrust, I felt myself involuntarily going deeper and harder, almost how we had started. _For this being your first, you sure like it rougher than most females would with their first._

_** 'T-Then g-go faster and h-harder!'**_ she mentally said back to me.

Smiling some more, I upped the pace and deepness, but while I did, I felt her tensing up as well. She moaned louder in our kiss, and she began to wrestle tongues with me weaker and weaker. Feeling her spasm every so often, I felt the same occurring to me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before-

_"OOOHHHH!_" Sakido let out her loudest moan yet as she yanked her muzzle from my own, and her claws dug deeply into my back as her inner walls forced me into my own release.

I felt pure bliss filling my heart. The feelings generated from our releases were greatly magnified by our Soul Partner link, making them far more intense than what we would have felt otherwise, and at that moment I felt like I was going to die and go to heaven, or hell, whichever I got to spend eternity with Sakido in. I felt an indescribable joy blossom forth, filling my entire being, and my body was twitching as I held Sakido tightly against my own, knowing that she was feeling the same way as well. Her fur felt as soft as silk, her inner walls even more so, her breasts like two giant marshmallows, and her heartbeat like a hammering drum against my own chest. It didn't matter that I couldn't hear, as I knew Sakido was feeling the same pleasure I was, yet the longer that I remained in her, the more it felt like I was still forcing myself deeper in her.

Feeling myself involuntarily jerk deeper into her, I actually heard her cry out in pain, before it turned into a deeper moan. She stopped squeezing me as tight, and while I felt my heart still hammering in my chest, it was then that I noticed the smiles on both of our muzzles. I felt weaker than I had in a long time, and while I looked up and into her twinkling gaze, she giggled lightly, before she asked softly, "W-When c-can we do t-that again...?"

I smiled deeply when I heard that. "Soon…" I whispered into her ear, before I took her by the hand and led her out of the water. Our clothes were still placed safely where we left them, but at this point, they were all but forgotten. Lost in the passion we were feeling tonight, all that mattered to us was that we were together. The cool air was slightly chilly against our still wet fur, but we didn't care as I led her back to the camp where the fire I had started earlier was still burning brightly.

Wrapping our arms around each other once again, we soon fell onto the soft grass in a tangle of limbs, our bodies once more united in passionate courtship. Our second time was no less wonderful than our first time as we consummated by the warm flames, but by the time we felt our individual releases once more, the sheer amount of bliss, happiness, and exertion had taken its toll.

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Pure bliss. That was the only way I could describe the feeling that threatened to consume my mind completely. The moment I felt it, his essence, enter me in the water was the moment I felt all my desires, my needs, my lust fulfilled. We were mates now, and nothing would change that, and as we made love again on the soft grass, I quickly found myself drifting off, my strength completely spent, and for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy. The past didn't matter anymore to me right now. All that mattered was the person in my arms. My mate. My beloved Eric…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

"I love you, Eric…" Sakido cooed into my ear as we lay there on the grass.

"I love you too, Sakido…" I smiled as we slowly fell asleep, still locked in our loving embrace. If there was even the smallest doubt before, it was gone now. We were meant for each other. I was hers and she was mine. My Soul Partner, my beloved, and more importantly, my mate…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone, welcome to the LAST part of Blizzard Storm! I must say, this was quite interesting to write, as I hadn't done it without some help. I won't reveal who it was that helped me write this for their privacy, but I will say, (s)he has been very helpful for this add-on, as it wouldn't have been this long without them. By the way everyone, comments are welcome, so feel free to leave a word about your thoughts, or better yet, a short phrase or paragraph!**


End file.
